1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for fastening a component, especially of a fuel distributor, to an add-on structure, especially an internal combustion engine.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to the field of fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines of motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,682,117 B2 describes a holder for fastening a fuel distributor rail for the direct injection to an internal combustion engine. The known holder has damping rings made of an elastomeric material. In addition, cylinder sleeves are provided, whose axial lengths are selected with reference to an axial length of a through hole through which a screw extends. When the screw is screwed in, the damping rings are acted upon and ensure additional damping in the region of the through hole.
The holder known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,682,117 B2 has the disadvantage that the elastic material of the damping rings is heavily stressed over the service life, so that material fatigue may occur. The arising forces act in particular on a small material cross-section of the damping rings. In addition, the damping rings are not loaded homogeneously, because the adjacent components have no support surfaces that would be oriented perpendicularly to an axial loading direction. Especially an edge of a component at which the damping ring is placed may be subjected to high peak loading.